


At your disposal

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of a servant boy and his toy.Merlin is at Arthur’s disposal. Or is it the other way around?





	At your disposal

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

“Go ahead, ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

“Not to do it.”

“Don’t do it.”

“Why, are you afraid of the pain?”

“Yes, I am. And I’m afraid I’ll like it.”

“You’re afraid you’ll like the pain?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. And don’t worry, you won’t like it.”

“Merlin!”


End file.
